Спринкл Медлей/Галерея/Сезоны 3-4
Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Плохое яблоко Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Scootaloo Babs, bully, payback S3E4.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie Pie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Магическая дуэль Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png Spike holds Fluttershy S3E05.png Неспящие в Понивилле Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Академия Чудо-молний Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png Pegasi flying S3E07.png Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png Touching down S3E07.png Только для любимцев Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Rainbow Dash with a relative S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash on a similar looking pony's head S3E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash looking S3E12.png Rainbow Dash and the audience listening to the result S03E12.png Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and relative 2 S3E12.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight -morning in Ponyville shines- S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Гордость Пинки Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ванильная пони Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Twilight -please welcome... the Breezies!- S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Прыжок веры Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png AJ -There's somethin' funny- S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Sick pony cheering up S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Granny Smith thinking S4E20.png Silver Shill comes out of the tent S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam -The next show starts in five minutes!- S4E20.png Flim -But why not buy your tonic now- S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim -You heard it here first- S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith -mostly it's the tonic- S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith -what in tarnation did you do that for-!- S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Granny Smith -ten times as high!- S4E20.png Flim -twenty times by my count- S4E20.png Flam -thirty with a favorable breeze- S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Честная сделка The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png Orange Swirl and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity -how dare you let me get what I want!- S4E22.png -No, you are!- Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -light the torch already- S4E24.png Spike -did you bring a match-- S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny -for the whole thing!- S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Crowd starting to disperse S4E24.png Fluttershy trying to slow the cloud down S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}} en:Sprinkle Medley/Gallery/Seasons 3-4 Категория:Галереи персонажей